


Loving Someone Inhuman

by PineFruitBoy



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Dragons, F/F, Fantasy, Lesbian Character, Magic, Short, Simple Lesbian Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineFruitBoy/pseuds/PineFruitBoy
Summary: It's really just a simple, cute, W.I.P. story of two lesbians in a fantasy setting, a girl and a dragon.It was written a while ago, and isn't my best work, so be warned.





	Loving Someone Inhuman

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for wattpad, so the formatting is probably icky. Sorry in advance~!
> 
> Another reminder, I haven't read this in months, and the story may be splotchy or boring.

Deep in the wooded mountains, there was a cave dug into one side of one of the mountains. No human or humanlike creatures lived up near those mountains, as the water sources weren't many, so most of the humanlike creatures lived down closer to the lakes and rivers. The lakes and rivers were plentiful further down the hill, a good hour or so away from the mountains, so no one ever traveled up to the mountains unless their food supplies were dying out. The humans lived normal lives down in their villages, growing crops and caring for their creatures, but in the mountains lived a creature in hiding.

Hiding in the mountains in a large cave was a dragon. Dragons were rare, and some didn't believe in their existence. Dragons rarely hid all of their life and pillaged large towns to get their gold, so it was uncommon for a dragon to live in hiding near a small village. The dragon was fine living alone and far from the humans, as she would just spend her days hunting deer in the woods and occasionally sheep that strayed far from their group as they traveled. Sheep never went missing from the town as the dragon was too wise to go near the humans, but traveling farmers sometimes noticed their sheep go missing. The farmers believed it was just wolves, so the dragon was able to stay unknown to the townsfolk.

The dragon was quite beautiful compared to others of her species, as some dragons looked disgusting and gross. This dragon was beautiful though and had sparkly blue and purple scales, which looked nice along with her glowing gold eyes. Her talons and spikes were the same shimmery gold as her eyes, and she had what appeared to be a tuft of feathers on her tail that was colored different shades of gold and silver. She seemed to care lots about her appearance, even though she was never seen.

The dragon's name was Irisel, and though she was never seen by humans, her mother was a well-known dragon. Her mother (who was dead now ) was named Lucile and was formerly the companion of an elf queen Callera before she pillaged Callera's kingdom. It was unknown why she had a change of personality and destroyed the kingdom her friend ruled over, and not even her own daughter knew. After Lucile destroyed the kingdom and robbed it of its riches, she left and found a cave where she had her child Irisel.

Irisel never truly knew her mother and only heard a bit about her past before her mother suffered disease and died, leaving her young child to fend for herself. Irisel never minded the loneliness and was used to being alone and hidden from all society. She knew it was safer than the danger of being near humans or creatures like that, so she kept hidden in her cave.

Irisel watched the day go by as the sun fell past the mountains, surrounding her in darkness. She didn't have trouble seeing in the dark, so she began walking back to her cave with her soon to be dinner in her mouth. As she reached her cave and set down her meal, she heard a creaking in the branches outside. Her hearing was well so she could tell whatever was stepping around wasn't able to see her, so she crept forward. She sniffed, attempting to be able to tell what creature was moving around in her territory.

She realized the smell was human, which was unusual. She asked herself what a human doing so far into the mountains, and blended into the shadows. If the human got near, it would almost definitely be unable to see any part of her but her eyes and spikes, so she was well hidden. She waited for the human to get near so she could examine it

▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ ▌ Human's Point of View ▌ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ ▁

 

Callifa Walters was a young human girl who worked with her mother in her bakery and occasionally helped her father harvest crops. She was lively and usually kind, but she was very prideful and believed that she was braver than anyone else. Her hopes for herself were too high and everyone in the town agreed. She planned to be a knight for the royal army in a large kingdom a ways away, but it was unlikely her dreams would ever come true. Her family barely even had any mode of transportation, so it was unlikely Callifa would ever even see the large kingdom without something amazing, and unlikely she would ever be invited to be a knight unless she was special in some way. Still, she didn't give up and 'trained' every day by sword fighting with her father's scarecrow (which he always scolded her for).

One day, a group of teens her age challenged her bravery. They told her to stay out in the forest for twenty-four hours alone and come back the next night, to see if she was truly worthy. Their plans were that she'd come back running, and they would tease her for being a scaredy-cat. She didn't back down though, and told them she would easily stay that long in the woods, and traveled off with only her sword and a backpack with bandages and stuff inside.

She ventured deep into the woods until it started to get dark. She watched the sun fall behind the mountains and realized she needed a place to stay overnight. She took out a torch and attempted to light it on fire to no avail. She stuffed the stick back into her bag and looked for shelter. She stumbled a bit through the woods, tripping over a branch and cracking it. " Well, if anyone else is out here they know they aren't alone " Callifa grunted, tugging her pant leg off of the broken branch. She kept walking forward before she spotted a cave.

The cave seemed very large and well covered, so Callifa made her way inside. She heard rain began to fall outside and felt glad she had found shelter in time. As she walked further into the cave, she saw what looked almost like gold, but she could barely tell in the dark lighting. She crouched down next to it and picked it up, examining it. " Is this gold? " She asked herself, turning it over. She came to a decision that is was, and continued even further into the cave. She saw the piles of gold grow until there was a giant pile of gold and riches, lit only by small holes in the cave ceiling that let the moonlight shine through.

She gasped, not coming to the realization that only a dragon would keep gold like this. " Holy wow, jackpot! " She yelled, a bright smile lighting up her face. With all this gold, she would easily be able to become a royal knight! ' I have to go tell mother and father! ' She thought, turning around quickly. As soon as she turned, her smile fell from her cheeks and she screamed louder than she ever had before.

Before her was the face of a creature she had only heard of in stories, with large white teeth and glowing eyes like a snake. She screamed again, slowly backing up until she tripped on the gold, and fell back. She quivered in fear as the large creature stalked forward, it's large pair of wings stretching out behind it as it readied to attack. " P-Please don't hurt me! " Callifa shouted, covering her eyes.

▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ ▌ Irisel's Point Of View ▌ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ ▁

 

Irisel growled, looking at the small human that had fallen down. This human had tried to steal her treasure that she had inherited from her mother! She readied to attack before the human yelled for safety. She didn't know why but she felt an odd attachment to this young human. She decided she wouldn't attack her and slowly backed off, sitting herself down on the cold stone floor.

The young human raised her hands from her eyes and seemed surprised to see Irisel sitting back on her haunches, quietly studying her. The young girl slowly said, " Uh, Mr or Mrs dragon-thing, I'm really sorry I tried taking your treasure and entered your cave " as is she was attempting to make peace with the much larger creature. Irisel just nodded, partially ignoring the small human.

" Would you mind if I stayed here the night..? " The girl slowly asked. Irisel was surprised by the human. Irisel had just about killed the girl, yet she was asking if she could stay the night? That took some kind of odd bravery that Irisel didn't believe most humans had. Yet, she decided there was no reason in denying the girl shelter, so Irisel grunted and nodded. Irisel could've turned into her human form and actually spoken with the girl, but she decided against it for now.

" I think that means I can stay... Thank you, dragon! My name is Callifa by the way! " The girl, Callifa, said with a smile beginning to grow on her face. Irisel nodded, deciding that she would speak with the human tomorrow. She walked over to her gold pile and settled down on top of it, beginning to doze off. Soon after she lay down, she felt something against her chest, and look down to see the human girl laying against her.

Irisel woke up soon later, noticing the human was still asleep. She stood up, causing the human to fall back onto the gold a bit. She decided she would go hunt something for breakfast so she could share with Callifa. She didn't understand why she was being so kind to the human after it tried to steal from her. She thought it was just her wanting a friend or companion, so she went along with it.

She hunted down and killed two deer, bringing them back to her home where she would cook them with her fire. She decided to turn into her more human form so she could speak to the girl, and transformed right as she entered the pathway to her cave. She dragged the two deer back, laying them on the ground in front of her gold pile. She looked over at Callifa who was somehow still asleep, then turned back to her food. She skinned the deer unlike she normally would for Callifa, then she breathed out her fire onto the deer and cooked them.

Irisel walked over to Callifa and attempted to wake her up by poking her shoulder. She felt odd, seeing that it had been years since she had actually been in her human form. Callifa woke up and saw Irisel standing above her. She looked confused for a moment, before asking, " wait... Are you the dragon..? ". Irisel nodded, her purple hair falling over her face and she looked down. " Wait, so dragons can become human? " Callifa asked, even more curious about Irisel now.

Irisel nodded, looking at the human. Did this girl really know so little about dragons? " Yes, most of us can. I brought food, you should come to eat. " Irisel said, looking at Callifa before walking over to the deer. Callifa got up and quickly followed the dragon girl, before looking at the perfectly cooked deer laying in front of the gold pile. Callifa felt her stomach grumble as she stared at the seemingly delicious deer. She almost ran forward, crouching down in front of one deer. She took her sword out of her backpack and sliced off part of the deer to eat.

Callifa and Irisel spent the rest of the day together. Irisel showed Callifa around the mountains and taught her about dragons, and Callifa would occasionally tell Irisel about living in the village and her dreams of becoming a knight. Irisel even let Callifa brawl with her despite the fact the Callifa never won. Irisel was surprisingly entertained by what Callifa told her and enjoyed the time she spent with the girl. By the end of the day, the two were good friends and Irisel didn't really want Callifa to go back to her village.

" Sorry Irisel, I would stay, but I have to get back home or people will think I'm dead. " Callifa said as she gathered up her things. Irisel nodded in understanding, though she didn't want her new friend to leave to soon. She waved Callifa off as the girl traveled back to her village before Irisel couldn't see her anymore. Irisel walked back home, surprised by how much she enjoyed the company of a human girl.

▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ ▌ Callifa's Point of View ▌ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ ▁

 

Callifa walked back to her village, a smile lighting up her face. She had enjoyed lots of time with her new friend and was glad she had gone up into the mountains. Even more, Callifa would be able to prove to everyone else how brave she actually was. As she saw her village in the distance, someone must have seen her too. Her mother began running up to Callifa, tears in her eyes. " Calli! " She cried, wrapping her arms around her daughter. " Mum? What's wrong? " Callifa asked, confused and worried for her mother.

" We- we thought you had died! Calli, nobody knew where you were, we were all worried sick! " Her mother said, wiping tears from her eyes as she led Callifa back to the town. As soon as they reached the town, Callifa saw her father looking at her with a frown. " where were you? " he asked, his tone showing how unhappy he was. " Father, I was up in the mountains. The other kids, they challenged me to go up there and spend a day! " She said, attempting to defend herself the best she could. " Well, you shouldn't have gone. Your mother was worried sick, and you know you aren't allowed to go into the woods. " Callifa's father said, before shooing her inside and to her room.

Callifa sighed, a frown growing on her face. Had the other children really not told her father and mother where she was? This made her mad, and she decided she'd have to confront the other kids about it tomorrow. " Ughhhhh " She grunted, hiding her face under her pillow. She should've come back sooner so that her mother wouldn't have been so worried. She had had so much fun with Irisel though, so she didn't know how to feel. Deep in the wooded mountains, there was a cave dug into one side of one of the mountains. No human or humanlike creatures lived up near those mountains, as the water sources weren't many, so most of the humanlike creatures lived down closer to the lakes and rivers. The lakes and rivers were plentiful further down the hill, a good hour or so away from the mountains, so no one ever traveled up to the mountains unless their food supplies were dying out. The humans lived normal lives down in their villages, growing crops and caring for their creatures, but in the mountains lived a creature in hiding.

Hiding in the mountains in a large cave was a dragon. Dragons were rare, and some didn't believe in their existence. Dragons rarely hid all of their life and pillaged large towns to get their gold, so it was uncommon for a dragon to live in hiding near a small village. The dragon was fine living alone and far from the humans, as she would just spend her days hunting deer in the woods and occasionally sheep that strayed far from their group as they traveled. Sheep never went missing from the town as the dragon was too wise to go near the humans, but traveling farmers sometimes noticed their sheep go missing. The farmers believed it was just wolves, so the dragon was able to stay unknown to the townsfolk.

The dragon was quite beautiful compared to others of her species, as some dragons looked disgusting and gross. This dragon was beautiful though and had sparkly blue and purple scales, which looked nice along with her glowing gold eyes. Her talons and spikes were the same shimmery gold as her eyes, and she had what appeared to be a tuft of feathers on her tail that was colored different shades of gold and silver. She seemed to care lots about her appearance, even though she was never seen.

The dragon's name was Irisel, and though she was never seen by humans, her mother was a well-known dragon. Her mother (who was dead now ) was named Lucile and was formerly the companion of an elf queen Callera before she pillaged Callera's kingdom. It was unknown why she had a change of personality and destroyed the kingdom her friend ruled over, and not even her own daughter knew. After Lucile destroyed the kingdom and robbed it of its riches, she left and found a cave where she had her child Irisel.

Irisel never truly knew her mother and only heard a bit about her past before her mother suffered disease and died, leaving her young child to fend for herself. Irisel never minded the loneliness and was used to being alone and hidden from all society. She knew it was safer than the danger of being near humans or creatures like that, so she kept hidden in her cave.

Irisel watched the day go by as the sun fell past the mountains, surrounding her in darkness. She didn't have trouble seeing in the dark, so she began walking back to her cave with her soon to be dinner in her mouth. As she reached her cave and set down her meal, she heard a creaking in the branches outside. Her hearing was well so she could tell whatever was stepping around wasn't able to see her, so she crept forward. She sniffed, attempting to be able to tell what creature was moving around in her territory.

She realized the smell was human, which was unusual. She asked herself what a human doing so far into the mountains, and blended into the shadows. If the human got near, it would almost definitely be unable to see any part of her but her eyes and spikes, so she was well hidden. She waited for the human to get near so she could examine it

▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ ▌ Human's Point of View ▌ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ ▁

 

Callifa Walters was a young human girl who worked with her mother in her bakery and occasionally helped her father harvest crops. She was lively and usually kind, but she was very prideful and believed that she was braver than anyone else. Her hopes for herself were too high and everyone in the town agreed. She planned to be a knight for the royal army in a large kingdom a ways away, but it was unlikely her dreams would ever come true. Her family barely even had any mode of transportation, so it was unlikely Callifa would ever even see the large kingdom without something amazing, and unlikely she would ever be invited to be a knight unless she was special in some way. Still, she didn't give up and 'trained' every day by sword fighting with her father's scarecrow (which he always scolded her for).

One day, a group of teens her age challenged her bravery. They told her to stay out in the forest for twenty-four hours alone and come back the next night, to see if she was truly worthy. Their plans were that she'd come back running, and they would tease her for being a scaredy-cat. She didn't back down though, and told them she would easily stay that long in the woods, and traveled off with only her sword and a backpack with bandages and stuff inside.

She ventured deep into the woods until it started to get dark. She watched the sun fall behind the mountains and realized she needed a place to stay overnight. She took out a torch and attempted to light it on fire to no avail. She stuffed the stick back into her bag and looked for shelter. She stumbled a bit through the woods, tripping over a branch and cracking it. " Well, if anyone else is out here they know they aren't alone " Callifa grunted, tugging her pant leg off of the broken branch. She kept walking forward before she spotted a cave.

The cave seemed very large and well covered, so Callifa made her way inside. She heard rain began to fall outside and felt glad she had found shelter in time. As she walked further into the cave, she saw what looked almost like gold, but she could barely tell in the dark lighting. She crouched down next to it and picked it up, examining it. " Is this gold? " She asked herself, turning it over. She came to a decision that is was, and continued even further into the cave. She saw the piles of gold grow until there was a giant pile of gold and riches, lit only by small holes in the cave ceiling that let the moonlight shine through.

She gasped, not coming to the realization that only a dragon would keep gold like this. " Holy wow, jackpot! " She yelled, a bright smile lighting up her face. With all this gold, she would easily be able to become a royal knight! ' I have to go tell mother and father! ' She thought, turning around quickly. As soon as she turned, her smile fell from her cheeks and she screamed louder than she ever had before.

Before her was the face of a creature she had only heard of in stories, with large white teeth and glowing eyes like a snake. She screamed again, slowly backing up until she tripped on the gold, and fell back. She quivered in fear as the large creature stalked forward, it's large pair of wings stretching out behind it as it readied to attack. " P-Please don't hurt me! " Callifa shouted, covering her eyes.

▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ ▌ Irisel's Point Of View ▌ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ ▁

 

Irisel growled, looking at the small human that had fallen down. This human had tried to steal the treasure that she had inherited from her mother! She readied to attack before the human yelled for safety. She didn't know why but she felt an odd attachment to this young human. She decided she wouldn't attack her and slowly backed off, sitting herself down on the cold stone floor.

The young human raised her hands from her eyes and seemed surprised to see Irisel sitting back on her haunches, quietly studying her. The young girl slowly said, " Uh, Mr or Mrs dragon-thing, I'm really sorry I tried taking your treasure and entered your cave " as is she was attempting to make peace with the much larger creature. Irisel just nodded, partially ignoring the small human.

" Would you mind if I stayed here the night..? " The girl slowly asked. Irisel was surprised by the human. Irisel had just about killed the girl, yet she was asking if she could stay the night? That took some kind of odd bravery that Irisel didn't believe most humans had. Yet, she decided there was no reason in denying the girl shelter, so Irisel grunted and nodded. Irisel could've turned into her human form and actually spoken with the girl, but she decided against it for now.

" I think that means I can stay... Thank you, dragon! My name is Callifa by the way! " The girl, Callifa, said with a smile beginning to grow on her face. Irisel nodded, deciding that she would speak with the human tomorrow. She walked over to her gold pile and settled down on top of it, beginning to doze off. Soon after she lay down, she felt something against her chest, and look down to see the human girl laying against her.

Irisel woke up soon later, noticing the human was still asleep. She stood up, causing the human to fall back onto the gold a bit. She decided she would go hunt something for breakfast so she could share with Callifa. She didn't understand why she was being so kind to the human after it tried to steal from her. She thought it was just her wanting a friend or companion, so she went along with it.

She hunted down and killed two deer, bringing them back to her home where she would cook them with her fire. She decided to turn into her more human form so she could speak to the girl, and transformed right as she entered the pathway to her cave. She dragged the two deer back, laying them on the ground in front of her gold pile. She looked over at Callifa who was somehow still asleep, then turned back to her food. She skinned the deer unlike she normally would for Callifa, then she breathed out her fire onto the deer and cooked them.

Irisel walked over to Callifa and attempted to wake her up by poking her shoulder. She felt odd, seeing that it had been years since she had actually been in her human form. Callifa woke up and saw Irisel standing above her. She looked confused for a moment, before asking, " wait... Are you the dragon..? ". Irisel nodded, her purple hair falling over her face and she looked down. " Wait, so dragons can become human? " Callifa asked, even more curious about Irisel now.

Irisel nodded, looking at the human. Did this girl really know so little about dragons? " Yes, most of us can. I brought food, you should come to eat. " Irisel said, looking at Callifa before walking over to the deer. Callifa got up and quickly followed the dragon girl, before looking at the perfectly cooked deer laying in front of the gold pile. Callifa felt her stomach grumble as she stared at the seemingly delicious deer. She almost ran forward, crouching down in front of one deer. She took her sword out of her backpack and sliced off part of the deer to eat.

Callifa and Irisel spent the rest of the day together. Irisel showed Callifa around the mountains and taught her about dragons, and Callifa would occasionally tell Irisel about living in the village and her dreams of becoming a knight. Irisel even let Callifa brawl with her despite the fact the Callifa never won. Irisel was surprisingly entertained by what Callifa told her and enjoyed the time she spent with the girl. By the end of the day, the two were good friends and Irisel didn't really want Callifa to go back to her village.

" Sorry Irisel, I would stay, but I have to get back home or people will think I'm dead. " Callifa said as she gathered up her things. Irisel nodded in understanding, though she didn't want her new friend to leave to soon. She waved Callifa off as the girl traveled back to her village before Irisel couldn't see her anymore. Irisel walked back home, surprised by how much she enjoyed the company of a human girl.

▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ ▌ Callifa's Point of View ▌ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ ▁

 

Callifa walked back to her village, a smile lighting up her face. She had enjoyed lots of time with her new friend and was glad she had gone up into the mountains. Even more, Callifa would be able to prove to everyone else how brave she actually was. As she saw her village in the distance, someone must have seen her too. Her mother began running up to Callifa, tears in her eyes. " Calli! " She cried, wrapping her arms around her daughter. " Mum? What's wrong? " Callifa asked, confused and worried for her mother.

" We- we thought you had died! Calli, nobody knew where you were, we were all worried sick! " Her mother said, wiping tears from her eyes as she led Callifa back to the town. As soon as they reached the town, Callifa saw her father looking at her with a frown. " where were you? " he asked, his tone showing how unhappy he was. " Father, I was up in the mountains. The other kids, they challenged me to go up there and spend a day! " She said, attempting to defend herself the best she could. " Well, you shouldn't have gone. Your mother was worried sick, and you know you aren't allowed to go into the woods. " Callifa's father said, before shooing her inside and to her room.

Callifa sighed, a frown growing on her face. Had the other children really not told her father and mother where she was? This made her mad, and she decided she'd have to confront the other kids about it tomorrow. " Ughhhhh " She grunted, hiding her face under her pillow. She should've come back sooner so that her mother wouldn't have been so worried. She had had so much fun with Irisel though, so she didn't know how to feel.


End file.
